the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Howard
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-03-Sara-Howard.jpg|Light Alienist-Official-Photoshoot-03-Sara-Howard.jpg|Dark |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= NYPD Secretary |Allies= John Schuyler Moore Dr. Laszlo Kreizler Lucius Isaacson Marcus Isaacson |Employer= Theodore Roosevelt |Enemies= |Interests= |Education= |Family= |First appearance=The Boy on the Bridge |Last appearance= |Portrayer= Dakota Fanning }} Miss is a headstrong secretary at Police Headquarters who find herself involved in the investigations of some mysterious murders in 1896 New York City. She's a main character portrayed by Dakota Fanning. Character Overview "SARA HOWARD is the first woman hired by the New York Police Department as a secretary to Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt. She sees this job as a steppingstone to becoming the first female police detective in New York City. Self-possessed and intelligent, Sara grew up as an only child who was doted on by her father. She not only "shakes hands like a man," but considers herself just as competent – if not more so – than any of the men on the force. Well-bred and well-spoken, Sara becomes the liaison between Roosevelt and Kreizler’s team and is immediately intrigued by the case being investigated by Dr. Laszlo Kreizler and John Moore. ''" [https://www.thealienist.tntdrama.com/ ''Official Overview for Dakota Fanning's Sara Howard — TNT Pressroom] Background Sara Howard lost her mother when she was very young and was raised by her father, an old acquaintance of Theodore Roosevelt and the family of John Schuyler Moore. In her late teens, Sara's father committed suicide – despite the official version that he had died in a hunting accident – and Sara had a nervous breakdown that led her to be admitted to a sanatorium. Healed from her affliction, she entered the New York City Police Department as a secretary to Theodore Roosevelt, becoming the first woman to serve in the police department. Appearance and Personality Add character's appearance and personality now! Story New York City Police Department, 1896. Miss Sara Howard was sitting at her desk wearing a beautiful and simple green and black dress, with puffed sleeves and a brooch on the collar. She was typing some notes on behalf of the Commissioner Roosevelt when she was approached by two gentlemen, one of whom she recognized immediately as John Schuyler Moore, an old acquaintance of her family. Getting up and standing in front of the office door, Miss Howard asked John for explanations about the reasons that led him to the police station. When John referred to her by her first name, she corrected him immediately, demanding respect of her position in the workplace. As the second man proposed that Miss Howard could help them organize an impromptu meeting, Miss Howard answered sarcastically, wondering if she could do it with her "especially rosy mouth" or her "sparkling blue eyes". Moore tried to mediate between the two, being corrected again by Miss Howard about the name with which to refer to her. At this point, Moore introduced the man as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler, likely hoping to impress her, to the point of letting them through. Miss Howard promptly shook hands with the alienist, claiming to have read his work, finding it fascinating. Well, most of it. Miss Howard was listening to Moore explain how Kreizler, Roosevelt and he were friends since Harvard when Kreizler took advantage of the moment of distraction to enter the office. Miss Howard tried to justify herself with the Commissioner, but the man was too focused on discussing with the alienist to pay attention to the secretary. Miss Howard remained quietly at the door, listening to the discussion until Moore tactfully suggested Roosevelt sending her out of the room, given the gruesome turn the conversation had taken. Once out of the office, Miss Howard eavesdropped the rest of the conversation through the door, moving away just in time to avoid being discovered when Moore and Kreizler and left the room. Afterwards, Miss Howard resumed her duties, under the scornful gaze of her male colleagues. Knocking on the door of the Captain Connor's office, she found him in the act of urinating in the trash bin, laughing with his comrades. Miss Howard immediately looked away, informing him that he was requested by the Commissioner. When Captain Connor made some sexual references likening his penis to a sizable rat crawling under her petticoat, she promptly replied she only saw a little pink mouse, causing a burst of guffaws in the room. As she left, she overheard the Captain saying he loved her even more now. After her work shift, Miss Howard was approached by John Moore outside the police station, where the young illustrator asked her if he could now address her as 'Sara.' She accepted, provided that he only does it exclusively off her official duties. The two continued to walk through the crowded street, moving away from the police station, and Moore asked her to borrow the documents on the Zweig murder case mentioned by Kreizler during the conversation with Commissioner Roosevelt. Miss Howard was appalled by such a request, stating that she would never, ever betray Commissioner Roosevelt's trust, nor her position as an employee of the Police Department for Dr. Kreizler or anyone else. However, she was shocked at the sight of Moore's drawing of Giorgio Santorelli, the mutilated child found on the under-construction Williamsburg Bridge that the man had left in her hands before leaving, asking her to help them one last time. Sitting at her dining table, Sara was served her supper by a maid before being left alone in the large, richly furnished room. Later, she was helped by the maid to undress, expressing her doubt whether men abhor their shape or crave another as the maid removed the corset, which left marks on Sara's body. The maid answered men believed them to be delicate creatures, to which Sara replied: "To the Hell with them." The young woman then spent the rest of the evening smoking a cigarette lying on a chaise lounge as she observed John Moore's drawing leaning gently on the folder containing the files on the Zweig murder case. The woman decided to handle the files to her family friend, tracking him at a seedy brothel after going to his house, asking for information to Moore's grandmother but with no avail until asked to his sporting companions. Moore was stunned expressing, however, concern about Miss Howard's safety in such an unsavory neighborhood. Miss Howard scoffed at him, stating that his concern was rather trivial as "every panderer, mawk, lush, and billy noodle in the city pass through the doors of the police department, not to mention the mutton shunters that she works with." She withdrew into her carriage, leaving the man to his conclusions. Sara Howard was gluing some newspaper clippings into a journal, including one called "Wolff cleared in Santorelli murder" when Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle returned to the police station. As Sara started ordering some documents in the office of Commissioner Roosevelt, Connor addressed her in his usual manner entering the office, causing a frown on the young secretary. The captain asked about Roosevelt's whereabouts and Sarah informed him that the commissioner was attending disciplinary hearings that afternoon. The captain added that he had just been to Santorelli's, who had nothing more to add to the way their poor boy was killed, thus making any further inquiry useless. Sara was unmoved, even when the captain reached her face to remove an eyelash, telling her to blow it to bring luck onto herself. She held her breath until the captain and sergeant left the room, reminding her to tell the commissioner what he said about the Santorelli. That same afternoon, Sara went to John Moore's house, waiting for the illustrator to return from one of his commitments. On the steps leading to Moore's door, Sara briefed him about Connor's visit to Santorelli adding that she wanted to talk to them. When John pointed out that she was just a typewriter working at the Police Department, she corrected him, as she preferred the term "secretary". He insisted that the neighborhood where the Italian immigrants lived was not suitable for Sara, but the woman was not hindered by such bogeys. She, then, teased his pride asking if he was afraid to accompany her. Accompanied in a carriage by Cyrus Montrose, Dr. Laszlo Kreizler's valet, the two arrived at Little Italy, named as such due to the high number of Italian immigrants, where Sara told Moore that she sometimes found "better ask forgiveness rather than permission" when it came to dealing with the commissioner. The state of the buildings was in total degradation so that both Sara and John had to cover their faces with a handkerchief to try to mitigate the stench and be able to breathe. Screams and cries, as well as the squeaking of rats, seemed to come from everywhere as they walked the rickety, dark and dirty stairs of the building where the Santorelli lived. Despite John's warning not to do it, the young NYPD secretary picked up an infant from the dirty floor, only to find herself face to face with the child's mother who opened her flat's door to take back her child, while her alleged husband was swearing in Italian. Then, Sara knocked at Santorelli's door, where a teenage boy opened up. The little apartment was surrounded by a dim light and was crowded with people who slept, ate or were sprawled wherever there was a small space. Mrs. Santorelli assumed that John Moore was the doctor she had sent to call from one of the picciriddu (children), and Sara tried to translate from Italian, helped by Enzo, the boy who had invited them in – that they discovered to be one of Giorgio's brothers. While John pretended to treat Mr. Santorelli, Giorgio's father, who had been savagely beaten, Sara asked the boy for an explanation. The boy said that "two were cops while the other was some Holy Joe," claiming that Giorgio died in sin and that it was better for them to keep their mouths shut. Mrs. Santorelli burst into tears, making it even more difficult for Sara to grasp what she was saying so the boy had to translate for them, saying that his father used to beat Georgio, calling him "girl" and that was precisely this to push his little brother to ran away. Mrs. Santorelli also added that her son was intelligent, even though the cops had said that he was like the other murdered kids. This made Sara's heart leap; there were other victims they were not aware of. Back at the police station, Sara pretended that the commissioner requested some files and asked Detective Graves to tell her where the files about unresolved homicide cases were held. The man took a ladder, opening a few drawers while explaining to Sara that the unsolved cases were like old dogs, barking at you from the files. The Detective stepped aside as Sara searched through the files; first "Homicide Adults: Male 0527; Female 0528", then "Homicide, Juveniles: Male 0525; Female 0526", finding the drawer almost empty. She took advantage of Captain Connor's absence to enter his office and browse around, finding the missing files in a locked drawer of the desk. Giving a quick glance at the documents, she noticed that they were the two children mentioned by Mrs. Santorelli; an unidentified African-American boy registered in the report simply as "Negro boy", and Aaron Morton. Both presented the same mutilations of Giorgio Santorelli. She left, fleetingly glimpsed by Connor. In the afternoon, Miss Howard and John Moore visited Dr. Laszlo Kreizler at home, briefing him about their recent discoveries. The doctor was particularly interested in performing an autopsy on the corpses of the other two boys, but Sara stated that this was impossible, as the Negro Morgue on Bleecker had burned the spoil since no one had claimed the body. Moore said that having failed to track down Morton's family, it was very likely that he had been buried in the mass grave of Potter's Field. Sara continued her explanation, claiming she had found the files by chances, suggesting a cover-up by the police officers. The alienist replied that her help had been invaluable, and invited her to dinner that same evening. The conversation was abruptly interrupted by the noise of shattered porcelains; Mary Palmer, the housekeeper, had inadvertently broken a teacup. Sara promptly offered to help her clean up. At home, Sarah was sitting at the table of her boudoir dressing table, where Tessie, her handmaid, was showing her some dresses. Sara stated she wouldn't wear an evening dress as she had no need to flatter herself, but Tessie managed to convince her to wear a beautiful dark green dress with black trim, as even the colleagues were gentlemen. At Delmonico's, Sara arrived before all the other guests and was drinking champagne in the private room booked by Dr. Kreizler for that evening. It was soon joined by Detectives Sergeants Marcus and Lucius Isaacson. While the first one flirted a bit with her, the latter asked if she was there to take notes. Sara replied she did not know why she was there, exactly. Once Dr. Kreizler and Moore arrived, the diners took their seats, starting the dinner with a toast to a fruitful partnership together with the first course, terrapin soup au clair, one of the specialties of the house. The Isaacson began to describe their recent discoveries about the autopsy and the murder weapon, causing discomfort in John Moore, who expressed his disdain for the macabre turn of the conversation, since there was a lady present. Sara snapped, stating that she was "perfectly capable of hearing whatever it is that needs to be said." Lucius then extracted a sample of Arkansas Toothpick, a dagger they thought was the type used to rage on the victims. The diners passed the weapon from hand to hand, briefly studying it. It was then the turn of a sample of digital imprints, and Sara immediately proved to be fascinated by them, revealing that she had read about Dactyloscopy – the science of a finger, palm, or foot leaving a chance impression – for personal interest. The Isaacson brothers then showed a timepiece found in Benjamin Zweig's burial suit, bearing a bloody finger-mark likely left by the murderer. At the end of dinner, Sare and the Isaacsons made their way to the exit, chatting about their common interests in the forensic sciences and modern investigative techniques, leaving Kreizler and Moore behind to argue. When Moore refused the carriage ride, Sara expressed concern about his safeguard, scolding Kreizler for not being more convincing. After all, John was not as strong as he wanted the alienist to believe, he said. This made Kreizler smile because, unbeknownst to Sara, John had said exactly the same words about her only minutes before. Nonetheless, Kreizler sent Stevie to look after Moore, while Cyrus Montrose escorted them home. On the way home abroad the carriage, Sara apologized for her candidness, asking if Kreizler had the evening entirely planned, using all of them as pawns in his plan. Kreizler answered that he was impressed by her desire to advance her place in society. After all, aside from the job of scrubbing floors, Sara was the first woman employed by the New York City Police Department. He then revealed her he asked the commissioner for her to be the liaison between them, explaining that her task will be to keep him informed of developments within the department and keep Roosevelt abreast of their ensemble's actions outside. Sara listened silently and when Kreizler presumed to have teased her interest, Sara quickly replied that "it wouldn't be fair to assume anything about" her. She then left the carriage, walking towards the entrance of her house while Cyrus off again towards Kreizler's house. Memorable Quotes :Sara Howard (clarifying her role to John Moore): "I am Miss Howard, an employee of the New York Police Department. You will please accord me the respect that my position demands." :Dr. Kreizler: "Perhaps Miss Howard can help arrange an impromptu meeting with the commissioner? ''" :'Sara Howard:' "''And how should I help do that? With my "especially rosy mouth" or my "sparkling blue eyes"?" :Sara Howard (replying to sexual harassment): "Funny, Captain Connor. I see only a little pink mouse." :John Moore: "This is an unsavory neighborhood for a young lady." :Sara Howard: "I'm not here on savory business, and every panderer, mawk, lush, and billy noodle in the city pass through the doors of the police department, not to mention the mutton shunters that I work with. So please don't concern yourself with my blushes." : — The Boy on the Bridge ---- :Sara Howard (to John Moore): "When it comes to the commissioner, I find it sometimes better to ask forgiveness rather than permission." :Sara Howard (to Tessie, her maid): "I'll not wear an evening dress as I have no need to flatter myself." :John Moore: "Gentlemen! There is a lady present!" :Sara Howard: "Oh, enough, John! I am perfectly capable of hearing whatever it is that needs to be said." :Dr. Laszlo Kreizler: "May I assume you have an interest?" :Sara Howard: "It wouldn't be fair to assume anything about me, Doctor." :— A Fruitful Partnership ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-04-Dakota-Fanning-Mss-Howard.jpg Alienist-Official-Photoshoot-03-Sara-Howard.jpg TheAlienist Promo--Dakota Fanning as SaraHoward.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-01-The-Trio.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-10-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-15-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-16-The-Main-Investigators.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-03-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Soiree.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-23-Morgue.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-26-Howard-Moore-Kreizler-Breakfast Alienist-Promo-Still-27-Sara-Howard-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-06-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Dinner.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-36-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-37-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-13-Sara-Howard-Breakfast.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-03-Laszlo-Kreizler-John-Moore-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-12-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-02-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-07-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-54-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-01-01-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-17-Sara-Howard-Secretary.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-02-Sara-Howard-and-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-03-Sara-Howard-and-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-05-Sara-Howard-Boudoir.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-02-Kreizler Moore and Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-04-Sara John Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-08-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-09-Howard-Moore-Kreizler-Breakfast.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-11-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-13-Sara-Howard-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-20-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-21-Howard Moore Kreizler Lantern.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-03-01-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-03-04-Sara and John.jpg |-|Screencaps= Episodes Alienist-Caps-1x01-37-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-39-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-43-Moore and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-44-Moore leaves drawing to Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-51-Sara alone dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-52-Sara smoking.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-54-Sara giving files.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-14-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-16-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-28-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-30-Sara Howard closeup.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-33-Sara and John Little Italy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-34-Sara and John with baby.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-35-Sara and John darkness.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-37-Enzo Santorelli Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-39-Sara John and Enzo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-41-Mrs Santorelli John and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-42-Crying Mrs Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-57-Miss Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-59-Detective Graves showing files.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-60-Miss Howard filing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-61-Miss Howard in Connor office.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-62-Sara and hidden files.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-67-Sara at Kreizler house.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-68-Mary Sara Laszlo John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-74-Sara's Budoir.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-90-Delmonicos-Room.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-91-Delmonicos-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-92-Delmonicos-Sara and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-101-Sara and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-104-Marcus-Sara-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-112-Sara in carriage.jpg Trailers Alienist-Caps-Teaser-Dakota-Sara-Howard-01.jpg Alienist-Caps-Teaser-Dakota-Sara-Howard-02.jpg Alienist-Caps-01-Teaser-Trio.jpg Alienist-Caps-08-John-Moore-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-09-John-Moore-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-14-Sara-Howard-Laszlo-Kreizler-John-Moore-Team.jpg Alienist-Caps-15-Team-Discovering-Murder.jpg |-|Video= The Alienist Promo — Dakota Fanning Introduces Sara Howard The Alienist Inside — Behind Dakota Fanning's Looks The Alienist The Respect My Position Demands - Season 1, Ep. 1 CLIP TNT |-|Behind the Scenes= Alienist-BTS-03-Luke-Dakota-having-sneak.jpg Alienist-BTS-05-The-Usual-Suspects.jpg Alienist-BTS-14-Dakota-Interview.jpg Alienist-BTS-26-Dakota-Her-Homies-Daniel&Luke.jpg Alienist-BTS-32-Dakota-Fanning-Dressing.jpg Alienist-BTS-38-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-BTS-39-Fanning-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-BTS-41-Brühl-Fanning-Evans-Thanksgiving-2017.jpg Alienist-BTS-42-Dakota-Fanning-Sharp-Classy.jpg Alienist-BTS-47-Daniel-Brühl-Dakota-Fanning-Luke-Evans.jpg Alienist-BTS-49-Dakota-Fanning-Detail-Set.jpg Notes * Sara Howard, the secretary played by Ms. Fanning, has been broadened into a fuller portrait of a young woman trying to be tough enough to thrive in a man's world without losing her femininity and sexuality, Ms. Fanning said: “''As women, I think that's something we all deal with and especially right now, it's being talked about a lot'',” she added, alluding to the ongoing national reckoning with toxic male behavior. [https://www.nytimes.com/2018/01/05/arts/television/alienist-tnt-caleb-carr.html How ‘The Alienist’ Finally Found a Screen] * The original, and slightly different draft for Sara Howard's description read as follow: "The primly dressed but beautiful Sara Howard is the first woman hired by the New York Police Department and she is determined to become the first female police detective in New York City. Self-possessed and intelligent, Sarah grew up as an only child who was doted on by her father. She not only "shakes hands like a man," but considers herself just as competent – if not more so – than any of the men on the force. Well-bred and well-spoken, Sara has a keen interest in crime-solving and is immediately intrigued by the case being investigated by Kreizler and Moore." [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/dakota-fanning-joins-tnts-alienist Alternate Character Overview for Dakota Fanning's Sara Howard — TNT Pressroom] Episode Appearance * Ep. 1:The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile References Category:Main Character Category:Female Character Category:NYPD Members